Various mobile X-ray processors have been developed for mobile medical treatment vehicles. These treatment vehicles allow medical services to be transported to remote areas and needy communities. These medical treatment vehicles carry a variety of sensitive equipment. Conventional X-ray processors, like many other devices, are level sensitive. X-ray processors must be leveled at each location that the vehicle stops to allow the processor to operate properly. Conventional X-ray processors include adjustable leveling legs similar to common household appliances, such as washing machines. For use in mobile treatment vehicles, these processors are mounted to a countertop or other surface inside the vehicle. At each location, the leveling legs are hand adjusted to level the processor. Often, the hydraulic lifts of the treatment vehicle itself are often employed as a leveling system, rather than adjusting the individual legs of the processor. Mechanically lifting and adjusting the treatment vehicle in order to level the X-ray processor inside the vehicle is impractical and fails to provide the degree of precision required to level the conventional X-ray processors. Both methods were overly complicated, time-consuming and mechanically impractical.
Recently, a separate leveling apparatus of enclosed design has been developed for X-ray processors. These levelers use a tray and adjustable leveling pods to support and level the X-ray processors. Generally, these levelers were unstable during transportation because of the weight of the processors. The enclosed design and the weight of the processors also made servicing the levelers difficult.